


Something Odd

by fairyeyes



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3553118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyeyes/pseuds/fairyeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Kairi didn’t understand why Riku wasn’t as nice to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Odd

**Author's Note:**

> (Repost) I've had this in my notebook for the longest time. I finally sat down and finished it! I just hope that my friend likes it and of course, I hope you, the reader, enjoy it as well. ^^ Please review if you enjoyed this little oneshot of mine!

Kairi knew there was something special about Sora. After all, he was the one who found her all that time ago. She met Riku and she was instantly interested in him to say the least; yet she couldn’t help but feel intimidated around him.

 _It’s probably because he’s just shy,_ she thought. She tried to be as close to him like he was with Sora. He only shut her out more.

Little Kairi didn’t understand why Riku wasn’t as nice to her. She asked Sora the next time she saw the little brunet boy. He gave her a bewildered look.

“Are you sure it’s the same Riku? He’s so nice to me.” Kairi shrugged. “I’ll talk to him, okay Kairi? I’m sure he’s just being silly.”

**oooo**

Later, Sora sat next to her and gave her a bright smile. Kairi always liked to watch the sun set at this time. She would always sit alone though.

“I talked to Riku and he said he’s just shy,” Kairi, unsure at the response, merely nodded. She didn’t turn to little boy. He turned towards the ocean as well. “What are you looking at, Kairi?”

“Nothing,” she responded, “I’m just wondering where I came from. I don’t even remember my family.”

“Oh,” Sora said. He didn’t know what else to say. The sun set itself and it painted its usual colors in the sky. The two children didn’t say much else to each other after that. The redheaded girl placed her head on top of her knees and just sighed. 

**oooo**

 

Kairi never said much else for the rest of the night. Her adoptive mother commented on her silence when they ate dinner.

“What’s the matter, Kairi? You’ve hardly said a word. Is there anything wrong?” her mother asked with concern evident.

The girl looked up from her plate to look at her mother and shook her head. She didn’t want to speak so she didn’t. Kairi did feel a bit guilty though.

“N-nothing,” she said, “I was just thinking.”

“What are you thinking about, Kairi?” asked her adoptive father.

Kairi wanted to tell them but she wasn’t sure what would happen. Instead she said, or rather asked, about Riku that bothered her.

“How come Riku hates me?”

The young girl closed her blue eyes in fear they would be angry with her. When she didn’t hear anything, she cracked open an eye and saw her parents stare at each other. Her other eye opened as well and she relaxed a little bit.

Her parents were still silent and Kairi got a little impatient but she waited anyway.

Finally they spoke.

“Kairi,” her mother started, “Riku doesn’t hate you. It’s just that, well,” she paused. Kairi only grew more curious. Her mother then continued, “When Riku was younger, everyone thought he was a girl. His poor mother couldn’t tell anyone any different – they wouldn’t listen. I’ve heard from other parents that the children were cruel to him. His mother would often go to the PTA meetings to force the teachers into telling their students to not fun of Riku anymore.”

“What happened?” Kairi asked softly.

“They still didn’t listen.”

“Why?”

Her mother explained how Destiny Islanders tended to be cruel to single-parents just because they didn’t have a spouse. Kairi also learned Riku joined whatever sports team he could to separate himself from the girly image he had. He managed to gain many admirers and even helped his mother get respect from the parents.

“It’s not so much that he hates you, Kairi, but he might still be angry. Just be a patient, Kairi,” her adoptive father said, “he’ll come around. There’s something special about you after all.” He gave her a smile and so did her mother. Kairi felt a bit better after what she learned about Riku. The small family finished their dinner in peace and quiet. 

**oooo**

 

When Kairi lied in her bed, something still bothered her.

 _If that’s the case, then why does he act so kind to Sora? I didn’t know what happened to him,_ she thought to herself in the dark. The moon was full and it crept through her windows. The palm trees outside lay lazily against the window. Kairi got up and looked out. She saw the small waves gently hit the shore. It comforted her, the sound did. She continued with her thoughts. Kairi figured that perhaps Sora did something to Riku that he liked. If only she knew what it was… She envied Sora’s relationship with Riku yet she cherished hers with him.

She felt there was nothing in the world that could ever change that.

 _Still, I wonder why he likes Sora than me. There’s something odd about him._ The young redhead stared out into the darkness outside and decided to sleep. She hoped that she and Riku’s relationship would one day change.


End file.
